


Counting Sheep

by SilverMoon53



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison trio, Gen, Late Night Chats, Missing Scene, because it's from lance's pov and takes place when they're still on earth, he/him pronouns for pidge, late night break ins, pidge gets stuff done, slight homesickness, takes place between shiro landing on earth and them finding the lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon53/pseuds/SilverMoon53
Summary: A few hours have passed since Shiro crash-landed on Earth, throwing Lance head first into adventure with his hero, his life-long best friend, his self proclaimed rival, and the weird antisocial kid on his team. But the night is long and everyone needs some rest before the adventures that surely await them in the morning.If only Lance had his pillow so he could actually sleep.





	Counting Sheep

“So.” Lance cracked his eye open when Pidge broke the silence. Lance and Hunk were both pretending to sleep, though Lance knew his friend well enough to know that Hunk was as awake as he was. And Pidge, apparently, had given up on rest and wanted to chat. “Looks like we’re not going back to school for a while.” 

“Yup.” Lance replied. He stretched his arms and rolled over to face Hunk, who had pushed himself upright. 

“At least we don’t have to do homework,” Hunk offered, voice soft despite his joking tone. 

“Hey, yeah!” Lance bolted up with a grin, completely giving up on rest for a while longer. “Sweet, I had like, five assignments due and a test this week.” 

“And we’ll never have to deal with Iverson again,” Hunk said with a laugh.

Lance joined him and ignored the annoyed groan that came from Pidge. “Man, he is so obnoxious!” He pulled a face said in a low, mocking voice, “I’m Iverson and I know everything except how to actually teach a dang thing! You! Come here so I can yell at you.”

Hunk laughed and joined in. “You lot will never amount to anything! Unlike me, who has achieved his life goal of getting paid to yell at teenagers. Don’t you want to end up like me?”

“Aw, man, remember that time someone hacked into his computer during a lesson and got it to repeat everything he said? Man, whoever did that is my hero. D’you know if they ever got caught?”

“Not as far as I know.” Hunk stretched, his back popping loudly in protest. “Urg, what time is it anyway?” 

Lance wormed his arm out from under the blankets and let out a loud groan. “Just about 1. Why am I still so _awake,_ I need my beauty rest!”

“It’s only been an hour, Lance,” Hunk soothed, “and we did have a wild night.” He broke off with a massive yawn, then murmured, “and I don’t know about you but I’m crashing now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance conceded with a yawn of his own. A shuffle sounded from where Pidge lay, but the younger boy didn’t say anything so Lance assumed he had fallen asleep. Although he still felt awake, Lance allowed himself to lay back down and his eyes to begin drifting closed. 

He lasted about a minute before the discomfort of his sleeping arrangement got the better of him. 

“Ugg, I hate sleeping on couches,” he complained when he could stand it no more. He turned and punched the cushions in a feeble attempt to make himself slightly less uncomfortable. “I miss my pillow.”

“Me too,” Pidge cut in suddenly and Lance jumped, startled by how awake he sounded. “I brought mine to the Garrison from home, it’s super fluffy. What do you think is going to happen to our stuff if we don’t go back for it, anyway?”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of that.” 

“Me neither,” Hunk muttered, half asleep but still managing to sound frustrated. “But we’re probably not going to get any of it back.”

“Man, this sucks!” Lance threw himself down with a satisfying thunk and hugged his lumpy pillow sourly. 

“What are you guys going to miss the most?” Pidge asked as he propped himself up on one elbow and looked at the others. “Like, what stuff did you bring to the Garrison that you wish you could go back for?”

“My headphones,” Lance started before Pidge had even finished asking his question. “And my music player. And my eyemask. Oh, oh, and my face cream. My whole bathroom bag, actually.” He sighed longingly then rolled to face Hunk again. “What about you?”

“I’m not sure,” Hunk said after a few seconds and another large yawn. “I wouldn’t mind getting a few of my notebooks. I had some plans sketched out, it’d be a pain to redo them. What ‘bout you, Pidge?” he asked, trying and failing to stifle yet another yawn. 

“I already have my laptop and most of my own equipment, but I’d kill for my charger,” Pidge said as he stole a glance at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. “Oh, and my pillow, of course,” he added quickly. Lance grunted in sympathy and watched sleepily as Pidge sat up fully and stretched widely. “I know it’s late, but I’m still too wired to sleep. I think I’m going to take a short walk.” He started for the door.

“It’s like, one in the morning!” Lance exclaimed, sitting up again. Hunk had been right about crashing, and the world seemed to sway from the sudden movement. “You can’t go walking around in the middle of the desert by yourself. It’s not safe.”

“I’m not going to go far! And besides, both of you are too tired to come with me.” Lance’s attempt to protest was broken off by a yawn and Hunk mumbled something unintelligible, more asleep than awake.

“Why are you so awake, anyway? I thought little kids need more sleep.”

Lance didn’t need to see the younger boy to know he rolled his eyes. “I was planning on staying up all night anyway, so I downed about a dozen cups of coffee at supper. And like I said, I won’t go far. It’s not like I’m going to sneak back into the Garrison. Get some rest, I’ll be back soon.”

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t get yourself killed.” Pidge didn’t respond, just closed the door softly behind him. Lance shook his head and laid back down, muttering to himself. “What a weird kid.”

****

Lance awoke to something small and heavy being thrown on his stomach. “What’s th’big idea?” he slurred, still half asleep as he scrambled to his feet so he could fend off whatever was attacking him. Something big and soft hit his face and he scrambled to grab it before it could eat his brains. 

The attacker was, apparently, his pillow. A quick glance down showed him his bathroom bag, which his tired brain quickly connected to the heavy item that had woken him. Rapidly beginning to understand what was going on but still confused, Lance spun his head to the door to see Pidge throwing another bag, this time at Hunk. A glance at his watch confirmed his suspicion. Two hours had passed since Pidge had left on his walk yet it seemed he was just returning now, with everything they had discussed wanting from the Garrison in tow. 

“Are you _crazy_?” he demanded, rounding on Pidge. The young boy just smirked, casually tossing his own bag to his sleeping spot. Hunk bolted upright, woken by Lance’s shout, and looked around in confusion. “You went _back_ to the Garrison?”

“Well, yeah.” Pidge shrugged as he threw himself down, fingers interlocked behind his head. “Like I said, I wanted my charger. And, since you and Hunk had stuff you wanted there, I figured I’d get your stuff too.”

“How?”

“It was easy.” Pidge quirked an eyebrow, seeming almost confused by Lance’s shock. “I mean, it’s not like this was my first time breaking in there, and I doubt it’ll be my last.” 

Hunk had oriented himself somewhat by that point and was picking through the bag Pidge had brought him. Lance staired, sputtering, at him for support but Hunk just shrugged, more interested in his notebooks.With a frustrated sigh Lance turned back to Pidge. 

“Just how many times did you break in? And why would you even need to?!”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘break in,’ I guess.” Pidge tilted his head, looking thoughtful. “Actually, physically breaking into the facility? I’d say about a dozen, give or take. But if you count the times I’ve hacked in, then probably a hundred or two.” Lance felt his jaw drop but Pidge just laughed. “Oh come on, you don’t _really_ think that the cafeteria was supposed to serve pizza that often, did you? Or French Toast for breakfast every few days? Seriously, I’ve seen _high schools_ with better firewalls.”

“But our room was locked! And my bathroom bag was in a locked box!”

“First of all, I taught myself how to pick locks when I was five, doesn’t everyone? Second, all the doors there have a manual override, which I wrote a get-around my first week there.”

“I-” Exasperated, Lance turned to Hunk again. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” he demanded. “You’re the anxious one, shouldn’t you be the one freaking out?”

“Plausible deniability,” Hunk replied without looking up. “If I ask no questions, then I know nothing about this and won’t get in trouble when Pidge gets caught.”

“Hey!” The smug smirk left Pidge’s face for the first time since his return. “I’m not going to get caught.”

“You broke into a major government facility _while it was on lockdown_ and you don’t think you’re going to get caught?!?”

“First of all,” Pidge replied evenly, holding up a finger to count, “it’s not that I _don’t think_ I’m going to get caught, it’s that I’m _not_ going to get caught. There’s a difference. Second,” he continued, pointedly ignoring Lance’s attempt to protest. “I once purposely triggered a lockdown because it’s actually easier to sneak in that way.”

Silence met his words for a second. Then, “Nu-uh. Nope. Not buying that.” Lance shut his eyes and shook his head. “No way, no how.”

“It’s called a lock _down_ , Lance. Not a lock _out_.”

“He’s got a point,” Hunk piped up from where he was sifting through his notebooks.

“Oh sure, take his side,” Lance pouted. He let out a dramatic groan and flopped back onto the couch. “The sun is going to be up in a few hours, _I‘m_ going to try to get some rest.” With one hand, he reached into his bathroom bag and pulled out his eyemask. “Goodnight,” he said firmly, snapping the headband and shutting out all light. t

Hunk and Pidge continued to chat and giggle for a little bit longer but soon, they too settled in for a few more hours of sleep. As Hunk’s obnoxious snoring once again filled the room, Lance found himself smiling. 

Yeah, his life just got turned upside down and he had no idea what the future held. And, okay, Pidge had just risked everything by going back for a handful of non-essential items. But whatever happened next, Lance would be able to deal with it.

He had good friends at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://cloudcoveronclearnights.tumblr.com/ or on Discord: cloudcover#7167   
> Feel free to send me a message and just start talking!


End file.
